You Will Be the End of Me
by NaiveDeathkin
Summary: "Por favore, mi amora. I should have ended you the day I had the chance, because this will surely be my own demise." PwP one-shot.


This is my first attempt at smut _ever._ Please, be gentle. And yes, the "Antivan" used here is Italian with some modifications.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age. Bioware does.

* * *

><p>Eye to eye, nose to nose, feeling his heartbeat resonate in her chest. As she breathed in, he exhaled. They were one. She, and her dedicated killer.<p>

_-Ah. If I must say so myself, I am rather pleased that I failed that day when we first met._

Thick Antivan accent sent chills down her spine, and his warm breath against her lips made her body ache, the sound of her pulse beating in her ears. As his hands tightened their grip on her hips, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly.

_-Don't flatter yourself, Zevran. The way you fought, you never would've able to draw a drop of blood from my body._

A hoarse laughter filled the air around them.

_-A__siete cosi__crudeli, amora. You are so cruel. But that is why my body ache so for your touch, is it not? A rose without thorns is just a simple flower._

As his voice made her knees shiver, she pushed him down to the ground. The only source of light in the tent was a small lamp, and the dancing shadows made his eyes appear the colour of gold. Her hands slowly explored his chest, fingers just barely touching skin. A small moan escaped his slips as she let her lips brush his earlobe. She knew him all to well, he cursed to himself. But he loved it, and so did she. The flicker of a tongue sent chills down his spine, and she gently kissed his neck before moving downwards. Amused she noticed how his hips seemed to react to every move she made. With a lazy smirk, she placed a kiss just above his bellybutton, gently sucking on his skin.

He could feel every part of his body twitch in anticipation. Gentle but determined hands squeezed his hipbones and a trail of hot breath traveled from his abdomen and down. What a she-devil she was! As the heated breath was replaced by soft lips, Zevran couldn't help but let out a soft groan.

_-Mmh, por favore, mi amora. I should have ended you the day I had the chance, because this will surely be my own demise._

_-Oh, Zevran, _darling._ We have only just begun._

A grin spread across her face, and her tongue darted out to taste the drop of precum that had emerged in front of her. Pleased with the reaction she called forth, she let the tip of her tongue wander down to the root of his throbbing member. Like every time she touched him, she was amazed by how sensitive the body of an assassin could be. Motivated by the Antivan curses whispered into the night, she twirled her tongue around his cock and nearly laughed by how ragged his breath was. While her left hand gently explored his thigh she finally decided to add some steam to their action, and let her lips take in the head of his member. Tightening the grip on his hips, she gently sucked on him while slowly bobbing her head. Zevran only groaned. Being generous with the saliva, she let go with her lips, and let her hand take over. The cock slick with spit and precum – the sensation made her body ache for him. Ah, she never did understand how women could resent this part of the sex. The total control of a man, the chance to explore such a sensitive part of a body – it thrilled her.

And as she marveled in her dominance, the Crow underneath her took advantage of her hands loosening their grip. Within seconds, he had managed to flip her onto her back, a wide grin covering his flustered face. The shock in her eyes made him laugh.

_-Surely you did not expect me to let you have all the fun here, no? It would be a crime, surely, not to touch a body like yours. And even worse – not to taste it._

Smirking, Zevran slowly bent down and flicked his tongue at the tip of her nose, gaining nothing but a glare in return. He could see the sides of her mouth twitch upwards however, so he knew she didn't mind his teasing. And as her eyes were fixated on his, he gently brushed his hand over one of her nipples. The sharp intake of air underneath him made his cock twitch. _This woman, oh how she had him under a spell._

Bending down, he let his hot breath cover her nipple, feeling her anticipation shivering in the air. As the tip of his tongue made contact, she groaned. The sounds escalated as he gently sucked on the bud for a few seconds, almost nibbling on it. By the way her hips rotated to the movements of his tongue, she was reacting just the way he knew she would. The way she always did.

_-Oh, Zevran, you are such a tease, you know that?_

The blushing elf below him panted as he looked up at her. Her red hair was flowing around her like a halo, her green eyes lustfully watching him. He only smirked; he knew how she lived for these sessions, how her body seemed to be created solemnly to be teased into oblivion and beyond.

_-And you said, mi amora._ We've only just begun.


End file.
